A new Begining
by worrercat
Summary: *****WARNING***** THIS IS POST FANG! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ FANG, THEN DON'T READ THIS! The world needs the flock-but it doesn't need it together. The world needs serveal flocks. So, what happens when Max's Flock and Fang's meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

* * *

My chapters will be short...but I'll update often.

Fang stood in front of the building he had spent ten years in. The building in which he, and the others had grown up in cages, being experimented on. The building he thought they had escaped from. But it was all tied to the school.

To hell on earth.

The last time he'd been here, they'd been in cages, and they had escaped with a eraser. Ari-Max's half brother.

And now, here h was, looking to start his own Flock. He didn't know if he could handle leadership. He didn't know if he could even get whatever experiments in there out.

He didn't even know if he'd survive.

He only knew that what he did here would help Max and the others.

He had left them. They were his family. Max was his only love. And he'd left them. He'd left them because if he hadn't, they'd all die. And the world needed them.

He watched the erasers walk around the perimeter.

And he flew to the roof.

***

"Nudge" I said, "Do you want to come with me to the store?" There must have been something in my voice, because she looked like she wanted to say no. But she nodded.

"Sure Max, I'll come!" She jumped up.

"Iggy, you're in charge, okay?" He nodded "which means, you not taking control Angel" She smiled up at me innocently. I wasn't fooled for one moment.

"So" Nudge begun, "Whats this sudden...zest? A week ago you were curled up on your bed looking like you'd stay there forever."

This was the reason I'd asked Nudge along. I could have asked Iggy, but he was a guy, and wouldn't notice and understand things like Nudge.

"I decided that I can't just mope around. If I let the world be destroyed...well, I wouldn't get the chance to kick his butt and ask him why. And I couldn't stand the thought of you guys dying"

"So, Basically, you decided you can't stop the pain, you can't stop loving him, so you're just going to have to learn to live with it" Nudge said as we angled down to the store, around the back.

"yes" I said truthfully. And went into the store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Fang jumped in through the window, and headed to the room where the cages were, blending into the background. Dr G-H's...experiment had boosted that power for good.

He stopped at a computer, and quickly printed of whatever crap he could before moving on to the experiments.

When he got there, he saw four experiments, about seven, nine, twelve and fifteen.

He became visible. They starred at him.

"Yo, I'm Fang. I'm here to save you" and he ran to all the cages, and had them unlocked in about thirty seconds. Iggy would be proud.

They starred at him. Then the eldest climbed out. Her eyes were wide, but she knew what to do. She reminded him of Max, as she checked over the other experiments.

"We gotta high tail it outta here" He went over and smashed a window, "jump, hit the ground running, push off, snap out wings and the rest is instinctual" he said, they actually listened to what he said. He helped the youngest out, watching for erasers, and jumped out himself. He threw the youngest in the air, and watched as he snapped out raven like wings and flapped. He jumped into the air, and led his knew flock out of there.

***

I literally hated shopping, of any kind. But I loved good. As I pushed a trolley with Nudge pushing one too, down an isle of cereals, I talked. Nudge was really the closest girl I had to talk with. There was Ella-My half sister, but she was human.

"i've learned things" I said, "I learned that I pushed you guys too hard, but at the same time, I didn't focus on you guys, the way I should have. I should have spent time with you guys more...Nudge, you need to know that a good leader has to learn when to back down, and when to , that is something you need to learn when"

"Max? Why are you telling me that?" She asked, suddenly my little chatterbox.

"Because" I said, "There will come a time where you have to lead"

"You're my leader" She said without hesitation. Tears pricked my eyes-not to long ago, they'd kicked me out.

"Things change Nudge" I said, putting some tin food in my trolley, then some chocolate.

When we paid, the cashier stared at us wide eye. I smiled sweetly, and said, "We volunteer at a homeless shelter" It probably wasn't far from the truth.

When we got outside, I realised I should have got Iggy and the others to come along. We couldn't carry this much.

"hey" A voice said. Great.

"Dylan!" Nudge said, "What are you doing here?"

"I got sick of living with Jeb. I saw you guys on the way to the house thought I'd help" without saying anything, I passed him six bags. Then another two.

I split the rest between me and Nudge. Sometimes being a leader meant going with the flow. We jumped into the air. As I flew, the ring on a thick leather cord around my neck moved, to lay over my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fang took the four experiments to a cave on the way to New York.

"I told you I'm F-"

"we know who you are" The 12 year old boy said, "We've heard of the flock"

"Yeah, well, I'm not with the flock any more" He touched his chest, where just near his heart was a brown and white feather, specked with black and the name 'maximum'. He'd gotten that with Max's gift. Around his neck was the necklace angel had given him. And in his pack was the group photo of the flock.

His only connection to them.

"What are your names?" He said.

"Mystery" The eldest girl said, "because no one, not even me knows what happens when I use my power"

"ok, good to know" Fang said

"sparks" The 12 year old boy said, "Because I can use electricity"

"tiger, because I'm feisty" The nine year old girl said.

The youngest, a 7 year old boy looked up, eyes wide, round and trusting, "starling" He said, and then vanished.

Fang blinked-his version of surprise.

"he can copy powers" Mystery said

"Interesting" fang said

"Why did you save us?" Tiger asked

Fang took a deep breath, then "To save the world"

***

"ig? Want to help me put food away?" I asked when we got home.

"I'll help" Dylan said "That was Iggy doesn't have to be bothered"

I groaned inwardly, but didn't complain. I looked over my flock, Total and Akila where curled up together, Nudge and Angel were playing cards, Gazzy was reading softly out loud to iggy from his history of explosives book. They looked so...much how they all were before the erasers kidnapped Angel.

We put away in silence for a few moments "Max, I know your hu-"

"No, Dylan" I said firmly, "no matter how perfect you are, you aren't my soul mate" The one who was, left.

"but we were made for each other" He said. But it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"you can't program the soul, Dyl" I said, "Certainly, we're attracted to one another, but they can't make us soul mates, our souls are our own"

He didn't say anything.

Sitting in the middle of the room, I looked at my flock, plus Dylan.

I took a deep breath "Alright, things have changed. I was thinking perhaps we could go to..well, away. Somewhere new"

"Can't we go to Disney land again?" Gazzy asked

"Yeah, last time we went..." Nudge trailed off.

"Disneyland?" Dylan asked

"Its a fun place" Angel said

"And on the way there, we can visit Mum and Ella, and leave Total and Akila there" I said "And then...well" I took a deep breath, "I think it will be time to perhaps figure out whose going to try destroying the world next"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Fang passed out food, and the experiments fell on it.

As they ate, he talked, "I chose to leave the others, to protect them-as long as I was with them they'd be harmed. I had to recue you guys-there has to be more then one flock at the final battle, to finally save the world, once and for all. I can't make you guys stay with me, and make a flock-thats your choice" He fell silent. They starred at him.

Then Starling spoke up, "i'm staying with you Fang. I may only be young, but I know what you say is what we have to do. I can feel it. And I always trust my feelings. Besides, I think you're cool"

Mystery nodded, "We can do _a lot _of good together.

Tiger growled. Fang closed his eyes-he'd talk with Mystery later "Im in" Tiger said " I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"I want to do good" Sparks said softly, "I think I can, if follow this path.

"Alright" Fang said, and stuck out his fist. One by one, they tapped his.

***

I put clothes aside for everyone, some food-the stuff that would rot by the time we got back, water, money in each pack, just in case.

"hey" Iggy said, leaning against the door, "You know, I'm here. I'm probably not as close to you, as he was but we're still best friends, right?"

"Course. But your my brother too" I said, "I...can't just mope around-I've decided i'm not giving up. Ig, on saving the world. Protecting the flock...on...on anything"

"Okay, but don't bottle things up Max" He said, taking his pack, "You'll blow up one day"

I nudged him in the shoulder, smiling for real for the first time in days.

As we flew to mums, I thought that mum would see the spark back in me, and I'd get to see Ella again. Maybe for the last time.

I shifted Akila in my arms, and the white dog looked up and licked me, "I know, I know, I love you too" I said to her, she gave me a doggie smile, and her big round eyes were full of love for all of us. Another reason to fight.

Family, Friends, animals...love. I was fighting for the love of my flock, including this dog. I was fighting for twenty years time, where i'd get to face him and say 'why?'

I knocked on the door, Akila next to me, my flock behind me.

"Els? Can you get that? My hands are full" Just hearing my mum's voice made me feel better.

Ella opened the door, a chocolate chip cookie in her hand. Then she was hugging me.

"um? Ella?" I said after a moment or two "I missed you the smell of cookie is distracting me" She laughed

She hugged everyone, even Dylan.

The great thing about my mum is, she doesn't ask questions. She could see that I was ok, and didn't want to talk

"We have to go" I said, looking at the time, "If we want to get there, for opening time tomorrow, that way we can have the whole day for fun" I hugged mum, then Ella. I knelt and hugged Akila, who licked my face, and total, "Stay out of trouble, ok you little furball" He licked my face too, "course" He said, "Miss you guys"

So we headed off to the land of fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Fang Watched his flock as they practised their flying. He smiled lightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was...proud at how far they'd come...but he still felt mostly empty...those kids helped...but it was like his heart was gone. It always had been. The person that owned it most likely hated him now.

He called them back. They were on a empty beach, "Alright, fighting' He said. He moved amoung them, yes they were improving.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa"Starling cried out, Fang whipped around. A tiger was staring, looking like it was ready to lunge. Something was off with it...not full grown, but the eyes, "Tiger?" he said, walking to the tiger, "That you?" It ran off, and jumped into the air, changing into Tiger again. She flew high in the sky, "Oh, I should go after-"

"I'll go" Fang cut Mystery off. He jumped into the air, "Stay here, with the others"

He found her in a tree, crying "Tiger, its okay" He said, landing

"I'm a freak! And whats worse, I'm a freak amongst freaks!" She sobbed

He put his arm around her , not letting her escape, and let her cry. When she stopped he said, "You are you-you are special. Embrace your power, strengthen it. You are you. Use it against the bad guys"

She sniffed, "Thanks" He rummaged through his pockets, and handed her a chocolate bar. Her eyes went wide, she took it. "I'll share it with the others.

He smiled, this kid had little, and chocolate would be like heaven to her. And she was going to share it. He was reminded of Nudge.

"Fang?" tiger said as they flew back ,"What made you leave your old flock? Didn't you love them?"

He took a few moments to reply "Every bird has to leave the flock. It was my time to venture out and start my own flock. I do love them, Ti, and every day it hurts to know I won't see them"

Tiger waited a few moments, then said "Didn't you ever think of starting a flock with the person you loved beyond all else? Wouldn't that be more...special? To start a flock with the person that when you look in their eyes, you see the generations you'll start?"

"Yes, I did. But that times not now" _I love you Max_

"I think you'd be a good dad" Tiger said, and he forgot to flap for a moment, and fell a few feet, "You're the closet father figure I have"

He looked at her. And some of the emptiness was filled.

***

Seeing Angel's face like up at the princess castle, gazzy's delighted laughter going down the water log ride, Nudge's pure freedom...well, that made me feel warm.

Seeing Dylan, who for the first time in his life was having normal fun, helping Ig in his vision training...that made me feel as if the flock was closer. This would be what could heal me.

I hated having to say it, but it was time to go. The park was closing, "Tell ya what guys, we'll get a hotel, kay?" 

They cheered.

Coming out of the bathroom, my hair still wet, I set about setting the table, while Iggy finished cooking.

So many memories, rushing through my mind, so many thoughts and emotions.

Iggy took the plates out of my hands, which I'd just realised were shaking "It hurts" I whispered to him, "Every time I stop and think..." Suddenly, my emotions were calm, neutral. I starred at Iggy, but didn't question.

"it will take a while, but you will be able to breath without it hurting so much" he told me, pitting the plates down and calling the others.

Later, I was taking watch and I was on the balcony, looking at the moon.

I had one of the laptops.

I couldn't help it. I went to his blog.

No update-well, we had his laptop, still I typed-I knew it would get to him eventually.

_Fang, I'm going to hold you to that promise-you stay alive so that I can kick your butt_

_I don't care that the whole world can see this._

_You promised me you would never leave again._

_I can't stop the pain, but buddy, I'm looking forward to twenty years time. And if your dead, I'll find a way to bring you back and kick your butt mister._

It didn't seem longer then thirty seconds before there was a reply.

_Glad your back_ Nudge...

Almost as quick was another reply, _omg, is the flock split again _

I blinked, then typed, _there's the flock, and then there's him._

I was going to reply to each and every person.

That seemed to work, until about three hours to dawn.

And then he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Fang starred at the hotels computer screen.

And then he begun to type.

_I have no doubt, that you, of all people will find a way to bring me back from the dead._

_I did what I had to to keep you and the others safe. _

_I don't want you dead because of me._

_Please...just trust me? I'm doing this for the world, for the flock, For you. For us. I'm doing this for twenty years time, when you can kick my butt like you loath me. And then I'll tell you I love you._

_F._

It seemed a while before there was a reply. Almost like she was fighting with herself. Knowing Max, she probably was.

_You have no idea the effects of what you leaving have done. _

_I may not be able to hate you, but everyday the pain is a reminder of why i'm living._

_Sometimes you have to feel pain. Its how you know your alive._

He didn't reply. Instead he walked away from the computer, wishing it was still the same.

But things change.

Staring out the window, it never occurred to him that he was staying in the same hotel as Max.

***

"Up!" I called, having just come out the shower again, "Move it!"

There was grumbling as the flock woke and starting the process of being awake.

"We're going to the institute- Dr G-H was somehow connected with it, the school was...it seems like a big part of whatever new hell we're got ourselves into" Angel nodded-looking as if she would have said the same thing. One time, not so long ago, she was my little girl...now, well, now was a different story.

As I went to check out and pay, on the way back in the room, I froze. On the other side of the room, four figures were staring at me. And the fifth was turned toward the door, exiting. The figure was tall, with black hair, a windbreaker on.

I knew that figure, that walk "Fang" I whispered, despite myself then yelled, "Fang!" He didn't turn, but he stopped. Suddenly the other four kids were around him, following him out the door.

I had to make a decision, my flock, or Fang.

I had like two seconds.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, and calmed myself.

Turning, I went up the stairs, and to my flock.

Fang was right-his leaving was for the best, for the flock.

Still, it didn't make it any easier to turn away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven **

I'd just like to thank GenByTheSunris94-yes, I agree, the ending of Fang was sad. I am also glad he didn't die other, thank you for your review

And I'd also like to thank Hairspunofgold-thanks, I will keep writing

***

"that was Max?!" Tiger said, still going on about it. Every time her name was said, it was like a knife to his heart.

"yes" He was trying to be patient, "That was Max"

Seeing her anyway, nearly killed him.

"Wow, she looks so strong and powerful" Tigers voice was filled with awe, "And she's so beautiful

Fang closed his eyes, trying to remember she was just a kid.

"Why didn't we go and met them all" Starling asked, cutting tiger off.

"because me being around them is bad" _please, don't have followed me Max_

"Oh" He didn't ask any more questions.

"So, this place, New York. Its a city. Why are we going there?" Mystery asked

"because" Fang said after a few moments, "Answer will be found there.:

"okay"

"where Now?" Sparks asked

"we fly, stop when it gets dark" Fang said

"Uh, Fang?" Mystery said, he looked at her, then followed her gaze.

"Erasers!" There were about fifteen, flying towards them "Time to test your fighting skills.

They immediately went into fighting positions.

As they readied, Fang was shouting, "Don't put yourself in the muddle, use tricks to confuse them they don't fly well, they aren't meant for the sky, use momentum to power your hits, foll, drop. If you get the wind knocked out of you, and above all, don't do what you don't know!"

Fang led his flock to battle.

***

I flew slightly above my flock, slightly ahead.

I choose them. My flock. I choose them, because I realised that fang was right. And that my flock is the hope of the world.

_Behind you _my voice said, and I did a quick 360. "Whoa" I said, "Da ja Vu. Behind! Get ready to scatter and fight!"

"Don't and guys!" Gazzy said, looking below, Ah, Hell!

Joy.

"Ig, Gaz, You know the drill" I said, not missing a beat, "Dylan..." I went to tell him where to fight, but he was already moving to be above Angel, but about 12 feet in front. Well, at least he seemed to have that come easy. Which meant no training.

Man, I forgot how...wolfy they were. How they stunk. But they weren't as bulky...this was a different design.

_They still have flaws _the voice said

_Yeah, what _I thought back. No answer. I studied them in the moment they took to get to us. Their flying was still bad, They weren't made to be in the sky, not like us.

They appeared to be concentrating. They couldn't fly by instinct like us.

I looked at Angel for confirmation. She nodded slightly.

"Guys!" They are a new model, just because they are less bulky, they aren't made for the sky! Use it to our advantage!" I said, "Ig, Gaz!"

They started dropping bombs on the Erasers Below.

We would defend then as they did that, flying swiftly to the first eraser. I kicked out, using the momentum from my speed.

There was an "oof" As the air flew out its lungs. I spun, dodging a second Eraser hit, while getting behind the first. I braced myself against it, grabbing its wings and pulling. Then I watched it fall.

I stopped flapping for a few beats, the second Eraser couldn't stop its path-they didn't have speed-and crashed into a Eraser that was going for Iggy

Nudge was guarding Gazzy, dylan was like a machine, Angel just stared at the Erasers and they dropped. Sometimes fighting as some got close to her.

_Roll _the voice commanded and I did, rolling in the air and kicking out, my foot crashing into a Eraser

Suddenly, I had an Idea, "Up!" I yelled, in such a commanding voice, the flock did. Without missing a beat, I flew supper fast, in a big circle around the Erasers, rounding them up, like cattle.

"Ig! Gaz!" I said as I got them in a tight group, they seemed to see what I had done, but all too late-as I pulled away fast, and Iggy and Gazzy dropped their bombs.

"interesting" Dylan said

"wow that's the fastest you're ever gone!" Nudge said

"its tactics like that that will help us" Angel said

Of course, Iggy and Gazzy were talking about their bombs. Some things were a given.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

All in all, Fang was pretty proud with the way his flock handled themselves.

Not a one had serious injury, and all had realised their own abilities. Mystery was amazed at how she could have some control over her power-of what it did now. It was both mental and physical-if she wanted to just confuse, she went mental, if she wanted to harm, she went physical.

Sparks, He saw hat he could control his electricity bolts, changing direction and often firing more then one at a time.

Tiger was an excellent fighter, and had more control over her transformation. Imagine a brillant fighter with tiger claws.

And Starling...he was just amazing, not once toughing an eraser bare-handed, but still coming close to Fang's kills.

When they landed for the night, about an hour from New Your, along a beach, Fang passed out chocolate.

"you did good guys" He said, he was proud of them all, "just remember that even though we won this fight, we can lose the next. It happens to the best often"

Just over there, he'd had the crap beaten out of him by Ari. And Max had teased him about the scratches that looked like a cats whisker. And kissed him.

He lit a fire, and his flock ate.

He was looking out into the sea, thinking when Mystery sat next to him. Close, too close.

"Fang..." She said, "I think your pretty much the best-"

"Mystery, I can't be who you want me to be" He said, cutting her off, closing his eyes.

"But-"

"I'm not the guy for you. Someone already owns my heart" _Max, I love you_

"But you left her-" She said it fast, probably thinking He'd cut her off again.

"yes. To save her. To save you guys. I can't love you the way you want me to. But you'll always be like a sister to me" _Nudge, Angel, Sorry_

"I don't understand you" She said, shaking her head.

"That's probably a good thing" he said, smiling lightly.

***

We camped among some trees, and I started typing a blog. With the flock.

_Hey, well, I-sorry, we think its time to update you all _I'd gotten a Nudge from Angel when I typed I, _Well, we went to Disneyland, to get our minds off things, like Fang splitting from the group. Total and Akila are staying with Mum, but Angel thinks next time Total will tag along. We were staying at a hotel. Same one as Fang and his Flock _Nudge made me type that _Were. We left well enough alone. We got attacked by erasers. They're back. Anyway, thats about it. Oh, and Ig and Gaz say sorry for any scare because of the noise their bombs made. Anyway, we can't give any details as to what we're doing, but needless to say, It will be dangerous, Max, Iggy, Dylan, Nudge,Gazzy Angel_

I shut the laptop down, then passed out some chocolate.

"Remember when Chocolate was just a luxury?" Nudge asked

"back when we didn't get attacked nearly everyday" Iggy said

"Back when the world didn't need to be saved" Angel said, sounding so tired I brought her close.

"We have each other" I said, "We can do this"

"But we don't have Fang" Nudge said softly

I swallowed the lump in my throat, I would do anything for these iids. But I couldn't Lie.

"he's still out there" Dylan said, "Just in a different place"

I stared at him, before nodding, "he hasn't completely abounded us"

I changed the topic. We always talked around the fire. It kept us close.

Later, I looked at the moon. And wondered if Fang was doing the same.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Fang Looked up at the buildings of New York.

Just there, that building, last time they'd been here, it had been in construction and they'd slept in it.

That was were they'd run into that Eraser and Max Had been taken by it.

So many memories. That was a lifetime or three ago.

"Wow" Starling Said, looking around "so many people"

"look at all the food vendors!" Tiger said

"And the buildings!" Sparks said

"The library!" Mystery said, "It looks like so many books in there"

"We can go to the library" Fang said, "They might be having a book sale, or something, and I can use the computers"

Fang led the way to the library, and the others walked through it, awed.

He logged onto a computer. Max and the others had updated a blog. Dylan had been included in it. He shouldn't be surprised.

Sighing, he turned the computer off.

"Aren't you Fang?" A voice said. Fang blinked, why did people have to know who they were?

"No" he said, but Tiger had to come running to him.

"Fang! Can I get this?" Fang starred at the book she was holding, _Maximum Ride, the Angel experiment_ he swallowed, but nodded. The kid would find a way to get it anyway.

"You are Fang!" The girl said, "Oh My God!"

"Round up the others" Fang told Tiger, "We're out of here"

The girl went to get her camera phone out, but Fang was gone-using his power to round up the others.

If only saving the world was as easy as that.

***

I nudged the flock awake, and they set about making breakfast. I starred, Iggy was cooking Gazzy was helping him, the others were packing up camp.

In the past, not so long ago, they would have grumbled as they did this, they didn't anymore.

One day, our lives would be relatively normal again

As we flew towards New York, I never looked up from the ground. I expected at every cloud to see him. And his Flock.

But I never did.

We got to new York, and I decided to check into a hotel.

We wouldn't be attacking today-we needed to plan, to get organised- I'm sure Iggy and Gazzy were down to their last hundred or so bombs.

Getting on the laptop, I did something I never normally did.

I emailed Jeb _Jeb, I need a map. A map of the institute of higher living_

_And anything you have on Dr G-H, the erasers coming back, anything_

_I-the flock-are counting on you_

"Max!" Nudge cried "They are having a little karaoke night tonight, can we go please?"

Despite my better judgement, I nodded.

That got me singing on stage. As I glared at Nudge and Angel, smiling up at my, I glared at the guys laughing at me.

Growling, I snatched up the microphone, what song? I went with I believe I can fly-ironic.

Opening my mouth, I started to sing.

After I finished, I jumped down from the stage and walked back to our table, "You two are dead meat" I said to Angel and Nudge.

"But your a wonderful singer!" Angel said

I growled again

Back at the room, I started to write.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Don't ask me where I got this from, I can't remember...its just something I've had for a while. But let it be known that I didn't write this by myself.**

***

As Max wrote, so did Fang, writing as the others were asleep

_Max_

Giving someone all your love is never an assurance that they'll love you back.

Some people are just not meant to be in your life, no matter how much you want them to be.

You hug him goodbye, life its nothing...

While all you want to do is hold on forever...

I used to smile when I told people that you were mine...but now, I can't even smile and say your name at the same time...

As Much as I love you,

I have to say goodbye...cos I know you would be happier if I let you go....

_Fang _

I'm sorry if I made you cry, I'm sorry if tears fell from your eyes...

But remember for every tear that fell from your eyes, two fell from mine.

Missing isn't the hardest part. KnowingI once had you is what Breaks my heart.

_Together _

I'll never forget the times we once shared, and I'll always remember how much you once cared

_Max _

Now its over, its time to move on...I'll cry all the way home, cos I know it will never be the same

_Together _

Distance no matter how far, can't change these feelings in my heart...

_Fang _

one day, I will be able to look you in the eye...without feeling the pain I've caused you....

I hope, in time, you will be happy as you call my name, once again...

_together_

But happiness is too far for us now...

I love you...

goodbye...

***

Max went to rip up what she had written, but instead folded it up, and put it with the letter that was all Fang left her.

Fang put what he had written with the other stuff in his pack.

Both starred at the window, to the moon.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey

Sorry I haven't been updating, my computer crashed, I've had a bit of writers block, and I'm juggling a lot

I'm going to update tomorrow, when I've typed what I've got up. I'm hoping that will be about 5 chapters.

Again, sorry!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Fang woke to the sun on his face, jolting awake at the window sill.

He had been dreaming of Max. Flying with her, holding her, Kissing her.

He shook his head, and set about waking up his flock.

Today was pruly seeking

And he knew one person in New York who could help time

"Urg" Tiger said as they laid against the tunnel wall, as a train passed. She looked at her hands, where a layer of grime had formed, "So gross"

"Suck it up" Sparks said

"better then being in a cage" Starling said, as he wiped his hands on his pants.

"Shh" Fang said, leading the way "and stay off the third rail, although Sparks, you might be okay"

They came out in the underground city, homeless taking refuge in the tunnels

Fang scanned the crowd, searching for someone.

"Who are you looking for?" Mystery asked

"A friend" Fang replied, and he spied him, seeing his Mac, "Mike!" He turned, and stared at Fang

Then he walked over, "What are you doing back here? Where's the other two? Your girlfriend?"

Fang sighed inwardly, "I left them. We need you

"Okay" Mike said "What sort of help?"

"How good are you at security? Like, Breaking and entering?" Fang asked

***

I was shaken awake by Iggy, and yawning, I checked my email

_Sweetie _I growled at that, _here's a map, if you wait a day, I'll have more information_

Hitting reply, I sent back, Ok, before getting the rest of the flock up

"What are we doing today?" Gazzy asked

"A little planning" I said, "Do you think you guys will be able to get supplies for bombs?"

"Course" Iggy said, rolling his eyes, "can make bombs out of almost anything"

"I was thinking" Angel said softly, "What if Nudge could hack into their camera's or something, and make em Freak?"

"Can she do that?" Dylan asked

"I could. I just need time" Nudge said, already reaching for a laptop

What was I going to do? Study the map and come up with a plan

Which is what I spent three hours doing, with Nudge pointing out all the camera's

Finally, thought, I thought, I had a good guide of the place, and a rough plan

I looked around at the others. All in motion, working. Angel and Nudge were bent over a laptop, the guys were working on bombs

Clapping my hands, I said, "time for a break. Lets get some sunshine"

We were meant for the sky, I thought, as we flew high, higher still.

I snapped in my wings and let myself fall, eyes closed

When I heard peoples cries, I pulled up, hearing the wings beats of the others doing the same

I glided along a building, slowing before angling back up.

Freedom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12 **

Fang paced as he waited for Mike to come back. He should never have sent mike out there, even with Mystery to help

"If you're that worried Fang" tiger said for the umpteenth time, Lets go get them"

He ignored her.

"Woah!" Starling said, looking out the window, 'Way cool. Do you think we could ever do that?"

a image flashed through his mind. He knew only one person who could do it quite like that. Angel.'

And considering she was in the image, he wasn't surprised Starling could borrow her power

It was the flock, dive bombing down.

Max was at the lead, with Dylan and Iggy either side of her and the younger ones behind them.

Fang studied Max's face, the ache that never went away more powerful

He had caused that pain on her face, and in her heart and soul.

They were here. He didn't have to ask why.

Of course Max Would have figured it out.

The institute was a key in all this, as sure as the school was.

The door crashed open, and fang twirled, around, ready for anything.

Except Mystery, looking battered as hell, and Mike, both limping, both covered in cuts and scraps

"What happened?"

"We got caught" Mike said

"Fought, escaped, here" She chucked a laptop on a bed, and files too, "Mike also has access into their security system"

"Okay. One step closer" Fang said.

***

"One step closer" I said, reading aloud the email Jeb had sent. It was basically information on the Erasers, Dr G-H and such.

"Max?" Angel said, cutting in, "Remember that little self healing girl? I wonder if she's okay"

I sighed. I was told to save the world, but I had come to the terms that I couldn't save everyone.

How do you explain that to, I'll admit, advanced, yet still a child seven year old?

Perhaps, in time, Angel would figure that out for herself.

"lets get some sleep" I said later, making sure they all went to sleep before curling up on the sofa chair, and falling asleep myself, my hand around the ring around my neck.

When morning came, I could taste it in the air.

Today would bring about change.

I didn't know if that was good, or Bad.

As Nudge checked the security system I spilt the bombs between us all.

"remember" I said, "Be careful. Iggy, Gaz, you both know what to do. Ange, your with Me, Dylan"

"Protect Nudge as she hacks in" He said, "And keep watch so that you and Angel can rescue other experiments"

I nodded

He continued "Its going to be fine max-I can see it"

I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing either

But I led the way to the institute, the underground way.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter

"there's someone else hacking into the camera system" Mike said, his fingers flying across the keyboard, "Good system too. He or She's making it seem like its coming from inside the building itself, hiding their signal

"She" Fang said, "Nudge" He didn't know anyone else, besides mike who was good at that type of thing

"So, do we still go ahead?" Sparks asked

"We go ahead"

"Right, si I'm taking tiger the two of us shall search about" Mystery said

"I'm to overide any system with my power" Sparks said

"And you and me shall free any experiments" Starling said, looking up at Fang

"Fang led the way to the underground system, once again.

And to the tunnel that led to the inside of the insitute.

It never occurred to him that anyone besides the people working for the institute would be waiting. M

"Hello Fang" A voice said, a voice that made the blood in his veins freeze.

Oh, why?

"Fancy meeting you here"

Angel stared at him , having drifted away from Max, pretending to be searching for the other experiments

"Hello Fang" She said, "Fancy meeting you here "

She took a bit of plesure in his thoughts.

"You do know" She said, "That you will always be thrown, or drawn to the path Max is on"

_How do you know that? _He said in his mind, simply because he couldn't speak. His flock was waiting behind him.

"Simply" Angel said, "Whatever path your soulmate is on, you'll follow" She looked at his flock. "Hm. Mystery, Sparks, Tiger and Starling"

"So it was your power I borrowed" Starling said

Angel looked at him, but said to Fang, "A new beginning once again"

"Angel" Max called, her voice made Fang's heart speed up

"Here Max" Angel called back, "Get iggy to picklock the cages, or Nudge with her power"

Why did that sound so much like an order she expected to have followed? Fang thought. He didn't know this side of Angel

"I have many sides Fang" Angel said

"Angel, what are-" Max saw Fang, saw his flock, she wanted so much for her death glare to appear on her face. But all expression was lost.

:Come on Ange, Lets get the others" Max said, turning. And went to grab her hand

But Angel shook her head, "No Max" She said, "Everything has been leading to this moment. Not one flock, but five"

Max tried to process that, but suddenly, Erasers, M-geeks, flyboys were pouring in "Scatter" She said, running to the experiments, the new ones, gathering them up, telling them to run

"When she got out of there herself, She realised she only had Iggy with her.

And of course, Fang.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter

Starling looked around, with him were four other experiments. And the girl Angel

"We're gonna make a great lock" She said. Starling stared at her, clearly she was unstable"

"Lets fly" She said, turning to the four experiments, "Just run, jump and snap out your wings, the rest is instinctual" She was close to his age, and she was acting the leader of kids older then they, but they did what she said.

Gazzy swallowed, not really knowing what to do. Where was Max

"Uh" The girl from Fang's flock said. He thought she was called Tiger. She was looking at the experiments around him.

Standing tall he said, "Right, we have to get out of here, so you run, jump, open your wings, and...Fly"

Strangly enough, even though most of them were older then him, they obeyed.

Tiger whistled, impressed.

Sparks found himself back to back with one of Max's flock, Nudge. They studied the experiments, clearly waiting for them.

"We have to get out of here" He said

"Yes, and it looks like we're stuck with each other, as well as this lot" She made it sound like such a bad thing, "Just fly" She said, "Run, jump, wings flack"

Dylan looked around. Some experiments were with him, one from Fangs flock.

Mystery looked around too.

"This is not what I saw this morning" Dylan said

"What? Oh,who cares? Lets get out of her" She told the new experiments what to do.

And that, of course, leaves Max, Iggy and Fang.

Chapter

"Fly" Max said, "Now, just jump, open wings, and do what comes by instinct

Max followed the three experiments. Iggy next to her, following

After a moment, Fang Followed

Iggy swallowed. Max was angry. But she was also hurting.

Max leapt into the air after the three shaky experiments

Fang followed along silently, dread filling him. He couldn't hurt her, not again.

"How do we land?" One of the experiments said, looked to be twelve.

"If you tilt your end feathers, you'll be able to go down, slow, and hopefully land." Max, so much max like...

No, Fang thought, No

why? Came a reply. He didn't have an answer.

"Why can't I feel your emotions?" Iggy said, pointing to the youngest experiment

"I...I have a power, I can make a shield" She said, "By the by, I'm Natella"

"Leaf" The the 12 year old said, "The other girl, she can't talk, we call her Lily" She started to sign, "She wants to know your names"

"Maximum" Max said, "But Max"

"Iggy" Iggy said, moving slightly uneasily.

Fang looked at the ground, "Fang"

The experiments all forgot to flap for a few beats.

Angel smiled, watching _her _Flock. So great. "I'm Angel by the way" She got food out her pack, "I know you names, Cosi, quin, pebbles and sunny. Oh, And starling"

They stared at her. She just continued to smile, "Well, first things first, We escaped. We're together now, its our destiny to save the world" Fang had been wrong, she was a leader now.

"Are you crazy" The girl named Quin said

"She's dead serious" Starling said

Gazzy dug into his pockets, pulled out some money. He ordered food, "Sure, if you kids can handle it"

"Oh, I think we can" Pakuna said, smiling. Cleo hit him over the head, they were twins, light and dark. It was quite interesting.

There was also James, who didn't have any power, besides the wings, and Kali who controlled water, all except James older then Gazzy, and Tiger. Yet they listened to them.

For the first time ever Nudge was impatient in a clothing store.

"Come on!" She banged on the changing room door

"I can't do up the buttons" The girl, about 5, named Nimbin answered

"Then open the door, and let me in" Nudge replied

"Relax" Sparks said as he pulled a jacket on, "Gie them a break" He passed a Jacket to Ice, who could freeze things, as they had found out.

Roost, who was the eldest, at 13, simple looked at the changing room door and it opened. Creepy

Nudge went in, knelt and did up the girls buttons

"Where's Patch?" She asked

"in the room next to you" Nudge replied

Finally, she paid and they were out of there.

Mystery Glared at Dylan, as he got everyone into a hotel

"Mystery" Tay asked, "Why are we here?"

"Because he's making us" Mystery said, looking over at Dylan

"Its better then Cages" Cassandra said, she was the eldest out of the new experiments

"At least we'll have beds" Leory, the youngest said

"And Food" Rut said

Dylan turned to them, "Lets head up"

"I don't like or trust you" Mystery said, "But it looks like we have to stick together"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter**

I looked over Leaf, Nattella, and Lily. They seemed to be holding out, but I knew we'd have to stop soon.

I felt Iggy glide up along me, until now he'd been flying behind me.

He didn't say anything, "Don't mess with my emotions" I said and he sighed. I flew up ahead and he followed

I understand why he left" I said softly, "Doesn't mean I still don't hurt.

_This is how its meant to be Max _the voice said, _He had to leave, to bring together the experiments that will lead five flocks to save the world. _

_Shut It! _I screamed in my head

"We'll stop at the town just ahead" I said after a few minutes, "Get stuff, perhaps crash in a hotel"

I saw Lily start to sign out the corner of my eye, Lead said, "Lily wants to know what stuff you mean"

"well clothes, food, packs and such" I said, "The bare essentails"

"but we don't have any money" Nattela said

"I do" I said

We landed. I walked into a shop "kids, you can come with me, they're going food shopping"

Without another word, I grabbed Natella and Lily by the hands and to the clothes. Leaf trailing behind.

Fang sighed, leading the way to a food store. Iggy was silent, grabbing a trolley as he walked by it. He just knew it was there.

How could he choose sides? He thought, pushing the trolley along. When he could feel the emotions swimming through Fang?

"you know I had to do it Ig" Fang said, "to help"

Iggy said nothing for a few moments, then "I know, convince max that"

"Hell will freeze before that happens" Iggy couldn't help but agree

"So" Natella said, "Whats up with you and dark boy?" I nearly dropped the Jacket I held

"he left" Was all I said

"Ah, and you're still hurting about it, and now fate throws you together again" She said

"You know" I said, throwing the jacket to her, "You are the perfect balance of annoying and insightful"

She grinned, "So I've been told"

Lily signed, "She wants to know why he left"

I sighed, "To stop me and the others from dying"

"So you hate him for leaving, and protecting you, but you love him"

"remind me never to go clothes shopping with girls again" Leaf said

Lily signed, and Natella cracked up Laughing, "You got to teach me this" I said


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter

Angel scanned the area, searching for a good place to land Starling was by her side, she enjoyed that. The others were around them.

They had been flying pretty much all day.

So, of course, it sucked when Erasers attacked them as they were landing.

She didn't know if her flock to flight. So, she looked at Starling, and grabbed his hand, "Just do what I do" She said, and using her mind, started attacking the Erasers, making them drop, making them harm each other.

When they had finished, she ordered her flock, HERS! Into the air.

"You are a freaky little girl" Sunny said

She smiled, "So I've been told"

Starling shook his head.

Tiger looked around, growing increasingly worried "I don't like it" She said to the Gasman he shook his head, "Neither do I"

The others scanned the area as they flew, feeling quite heavy from their recent meal. They hadn't eaten this well forever. Cleo seemed to have a appetite bigger then Nudges, and Nudge could go through a lot.

"What is it?" James asked, having flown up to Gazzy and Tiger

"Don't know" they both replied at the same time

"Stay close" Gazzy said after a quick smile with Tiger

They formed a circle, staying close together, paranoid.

Nudge swooped down, studying the area, before landing easily on the porch of the house she had once called home. Now, empty, and no Max, fang, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel it seemed...no longer home.

She waved Sparks and the others down. Patch passed her the laptop-she had, of course, kept one as they escaped the institute

sitting in the lounge room, she booted up the laptop. Then began to type,

_So, things have...well, not gone to plan. Why? Well, we got to the institute, and, well, it went to hell. _

_We saved some experiments. _

_Then, Max's flock and Fang's flock were split. Into Five separate flocks. Yeah, that's right. Five flocks. _

_Me, and one guy from Fangs flock, Sparks _I paused in writing his name _and four experiments that we rescued. Patch, Roost, ice and Nimbin. Me and sparks...well, I guess we're kinda leaders. I don't know how to feel about that. _

_Well, anyway, I guess thats it. I wish I knew where the others we're, but..._

_Nudge out. _

And standing up, Nudge went to the kitchen, already wishing for Iggy's cooking.

Mystery growled when Dylan shook her awake.

"Sorry" he said, glaring at her, "I just though we should get a early start"

She glared at him, before getting up and going into the kitchen

Geez, Dylan thought, she has a temper.

He wasn't sure what he was have suppose to have done wrong. It wasn't his fault that they ended up together in this. He had been sure that it would go well.

Of course, he thought, he hadn't' seen Fangs lot.

He shook Leory awake, and then moved onto Rut. Tay was already up.

He sighed as he went to gather up stuff, the new packs and such, packing stuff away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter**

I sat with Natella and Lily, Lily was signing, and Natella was teaching me what the signs meant.

Leaf, apparently still freaked out about the 'girls' day, as he called it, was watching Iggy building bombs.

I winced, as Leaf asked if he could make one. Iggy shot me a grin, and waved Leaf over. I sighed, but went back to learning the signs.

Fang was watching me. I knew because of my neck hairs standing on end-that only he could do. I didn't look around.

There was a bang, and smoke, and the smell of burning sheets.

Fang leapt over the couch, and pulled Iggy and Leaf back, checking them over before grabbing the big bowl with fruit on the counter, and filling it up with water, throwing it over the bed.

"How did that happen?" He said, aware of Max's eyes on him.

"I-I-I-" Leaf swallowed, "I think...that I did it"

"How?" Iggy said

"I-I don't know" Leaf said, "My hand felt hot-I-I think fire was in it-"

"Great" Max said, "Fire control"

"Max!" Natella said, reading a flyer on the table in the room, "there's a music night tonight!"

I was vague remembering the last music night. Iggy shot me a look, clearly remembering too.

I fought with myself. One one hand, I didn't want to get embarrassed again. On the other, Natella was looking at me, hope in her eyes at something she'd probably never experienced before.

"Alright, we can go" I said

"Yay!" Natella said, and Lily signed the same thing.

Was I going to regret this? Maybe. But, the looks of excitement on Natella and Lily's faces, made it worth it.

"Don't you dare" Iggy said, but Fang wasn't listening.

"Oh, god, he's going to do it!" Leaf said

"He's beyond crazy!" Iggy said

Fang stood up, Iggy tried to pull him down, but he'd already stepped aside.

Lily saw this, and started to sign-but neither Max, nor Natella were watching.

"I can't not look at it" Leaf said

Max stared, frozen as Fang appeared on the stage. And Began to sing.

"Some say love it is a river  
that drowns the tender reed  
Some say love it is a razor  
that leaves your soul to bleed

Some say love it is a hunger  
an endless aching need  
I say love it is a flower  
and you it's only seed

It's the heart afraid of breaking  
that never learns to dance  
It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance  
It's the one who won't be taken  
who cannot seem to give  
and the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live

When the night has been too lonely  
and the road has been too long  
and you think that love is only  
for the lucky and the strong  
Just remember in the winter

far beneath the bitter snows  
lies the seed  
that with the sun's love  
in the spring  
becomes the rose "

Half-way through, Max wasn't there any more. She ran up to the room, unable to bare it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter**

**Okay...I need to say this: I'm finishing this one off rather shortly, as I just can't write this one any more. I have already started another MR FF, which I enjoy writing more then this one. **

**So, I have four-ish more chapters left of this story...**

Angel looked around at her flock, "Lets plan, and gather information"

"Why?" Cosi asked

"So we can save the world" Angel said

"Right" Sunny said

starling said, "We're going to die, aren't we?"

Angel grinned, "I won't like. We could"

"Then by all means, lets jump right in it!" Pebbles said

Quin said, "We have to"

Angel said "That's more like it!"

Tiger and Gazzy sat talking, waiting for the rest of their flock to wake up.

"We have to save the world" Gazzy said

"I know" Tiger said, "How?"

"We plan, and gather information"

"Its going to be bad, isn't it?"

Gazzy nodded.

Tiger sighed, and looked over their flock. "I don't want to lose anyone"

"I know" Gazzy said

Everyone was talking at once. Nudge sighed, and said "SHUT IT!"

everyone fell silent. "Look, we have to save the world. We have to plan, we have to get information. We have to" She said

"Why?" Rut asked

"Because" Sparks said, "if we don't, we and everyone else in the world dies"

"that's a big respon-respon-responsibility" Nimbin said

"I'm not much of a warrior" Patch said, "I heal. But I'm in"

"We have to save the world, plan and gather information" Dylan said over the food

"Why?" Tay asked

"Because, its what we have to do" Dylan said

Mystery glared at him. She hated that he was right.

"And we've meant to just go with it?" Leory asked

"Yeah" Mystery said, "And you will be"

Dylan stared at her.

"And how do we do that?" Rut asked.

"We go with the flow"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter**

_one month later_

I looked ahead, at what could be our end. Wasn't the first time, probably wouldn't be the last.

I landed in the trees, and looked ahead, as the others landed too.

"And let the battle begin" I muttered.

_Hiya Max! _Angel said in Max's mind, _How ya bin? _

_Angel? Angel! _Angel giggled, _Where are you? _

_Across from you. And theres Nudge, Gazzy, Dylan. _

_Wha-? _

_Hold on Max _She blocked her off.

"Come on guys, lets get this started!" She said, Starling sighed-he would have liked to have met up with max, and that would have increased their chances.

"Nudge?" Gazzy said, seeing a flash of brown, messy hair.

"Gasman?" Nudge turned, stunned, "Gazzy!"

"It is you-" Gazzy was cut of

"Gaz! Come on!" Tiger called

Gazzy gave one more look at Nudge, and turned

Dylan scanned the area. He saw everyone. The flock.

A lion flashed passed him, "Remember the plan Leory" He said, the boy nodded.

He scanned the area for the rest of his flock.

"lets get this over with" He muttered.

The five flocks, Max's, Dylan's, Nudge's, Gazzy's, Angel's, charged, just as everything went to hell.

Erasers, M-geeks, and god knows what else charged towards them. Way more then their thirty numbers.

But the flocks fought.

At one point, Max was so surrounded, she couldn't see anyone from the flocks.

"Round 'em up!" She yelled, and immediately her flock started flying around them. The other flocks got the idea, and followed suit.

But it didn't work.

They landed again, and fought once again.

Max saw the Erasers as they held him, fang. And saw the slash.

She cried out.


	21. Chapter 21

**This is the second to last chapter. Enjoy. **

**Chapter**

There was a cry of anguish, of pain, of sadness so deep, that everyone stopped.

"FANG!"

Max was by Fang's side in seconds, hopelessly pressing her hands against the long, bloody gash across his chest. "Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang" She murmured over and over again, "Please, Fang, Please, don't leave, don't leave me! I need you"

Her tears mixed with his blood, as she cried over him, the blood sweeping through her fingers, "I love you Fang, don't leave me"

The devastation around her stopped, as everyone stared at the anguished teen.

Angel took a step towards them, but couldn't go on. She fell to her knees, tears in her eyes.

Gazzy couldn't move, he stood staring at the image before him.

Nudge screamed, she couldn't help it.

Iggy winced with every blow of pain from Max.

Everyone, all the flocks, all the fighting, all the erasers, scientists, etc, stood.

It was like the fate of the world rested on the dark hair teen living or dying.

"I love you fang" Max whispered again, unable to stop the tears, unable to stop the blood, unable to do anything but watch as the colour went from Fang's face, as his blood poured over her fingers. "Your blood is my blood" and it was-her blood was mixed with Fang's-from the time when he got ripped up. "you die, the worlds destroyed" And it would be, "I'd break" She laughed a mirthless laugh, "the famous Maximum Ride, Broken. Don't leave me Fang"

Everyone watched, no one able to do anything.

And then Dylan took a few steps forward, at the same time that Patch did.

They looked at each other, then both went forward.

It seemed impossible that Fang could live-the amount of blood he'd lost. Max still had her hands pressed against the flow, but it didn't seem to stop.

"Don't die Fang"

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter: **A New beginning: A normal life?

I walked through the house, and stared out the window as the sun rose. A new day. A new life. A new beginning.

It was always so pretty here, the sun rise.

I walked down the first floor hall, knocking on doors, waking everyone up. I did the some on the next floors too. Until I got the the very last room, on the third floor. I knocked, knowing the occupant was already up, and went downstairs to check on the breakfast situation. Iggy, Ella, and Mum were in there, mum and Ella were visiting. Akila barked when she saw me and Total said morning..

Meal times now-a-days were a hectic business, what with so many mouths to feed, so many to get ready.

As the first kids started to clamber down stairs, down the hall, the breakfast was served, and the rest of the kids rushed for breakfast.

As I stood there, watching I smiled.

I heard one last set of footsteps coming down the stairs, and I turned to look.

The person smiled at me.

I had everything I wanted, in that one smile.

"Hey" I said, climbing up the last two steps, to stand next to them.

"I love you Maximum" He said

I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I know. But I love you more" I kissed his check, "Fang"

It was a month ago, only a month when I nearly lost Fang. I owed Patch and Dylan that.

_And then Dylan took a few steps forward, at the same time that Patch did. _

_They looked at each other, then both went forward._

_It seemed impossible that Fang could live-the amount of blood he'd lost. Max still had her hands pressed against the flow, but it didn't seem to stop. _

"_Don't die Fang" _

_Dylan, with his miracle 'spit' and Patch, with his healing ability, together, they did what they could. _

_I stared, watching, not letting myself hope. And then his breathing became stronger, and had a normal rhythm. _

"_Fang!" I cried, in relief, grabbing his hand. "Oh, Fang!" _

_Mystery walked up, and that was a cue for the others to move too. They quickly took down the remaining erasers and the likes._

"_Fang, I love you" I whispered. I felt him squeeze my hand in return. I breathed again. _

I smiled as everyone, 30 people, got ready. Do you know how hectic that is? But, I'd never been happier.

Ella walked up to me, "You really like this, don't you?" She said

"What, a normal life?" I said, grinning at her, "Ella, honey, what's normal about this?" I waved my hand around

She laughed, "Well, true. I mean, as normal a life as you can have"

I nodded, "Its just so...so great to see everyone so happy, so carefree. We don't have to worry about beginning attacked, not at the moment. Do you know how good that is? To not have to worry every minute of the day? To be able to relax, and have fun, and, live, a relatively normal life"

"i'm happy for you" She said, She glanced around at everyone, "How do you keep everyone in line?"

"I don't" I said truthfully, "But, there are enough of us elder ones to...what am I saying? Its hectic, but, it works"

I looked at my watch, and clapped my hands. "time for school!"

Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Total stopped and stared at me, clearly remembering Max School.

The others stood, shock on their faces

But Iggy and Fang were by the front door, backpacks around them.

Angel went wide eyed, trying to get into my mind, she looked around to starling, and I grinned, clearly, they were both working together to try and get in my mind.

Everyone, besides Nudge, stared, and started talking at once.

For once, Nudge was speechless.

I clapped my hands again, "Come on, we don't want to be late on our first day!"

"Really?" Nudge breathed, "Real school, normal school?"

I waved a hand. A horn beeped, "Jeb's waiting, come on!"

When everyone was out, and I locked the door, I jumped down from the balcony, and onto the bus my parents had organised.

"A new beginning"


	23. Chapter 23

This is just a last chapter-its not actually a chapter. Its just explanation on a few reviews I got.

I Normally do put POV, and whose every POV it is. However, I did a lot of this on my phone, and when I typed it up, forgot to put POV on it. However, I do think it was petty obvious, most of the time, whose view it was, based on the characters that I had there.

I generally right short chapters in stories I right, however, of late, mainly in my new fanfic, they are getting longer.

As for comment on it being rush, well, that has always been a problem with me, and I do normal go through when editing and make it...slower, but juggling school and other such things has made me rush it more then I normally would. I actually started to hate writing this fanfic-mainly because the idea I had, didn't turn out the way I liked it, but finished it anyway.

I mainly write these stories because I enjoy writing, and it gives me something to do. I found Fanfic, and decided, for a laugh, to post my writing on here. I never actually expected people to like what I wrote.

Anywoo, that's about it.

I liked my ending, even though it was a bit corny. I did enjoy writing this fanfic, but I hated how the story came out, as it didn't come out how I wanted it too, but people seemed to like it, so I kept writing it.

Feel free to read and review my new fan fiction story, save the world. I would like some reviews on that, just to see how it is.


End file.
